Ease the Pain the Drink Could Not
by a380fan
Summary: BonesBooth. Booth accepts his feelings for Brennan and become determined to win her over. Brennan breaks it off with Sully, but Sully wont accept it. Angst and fluff. Takes place after 'Man In the Mansion'.
1. Chapter 1

Hey folks, I am planning this to be a one-shot, however if I get enough responses, I'll probably continue it. This takes place after 'Man in the Mansion'.

**Master Disclaimer:** I Don't Own Bones, Fox, or any affiliated entity.

* * *

**-Chapter 1-**

He poured more scotch into his glass. He was a good way through the bottle in front of him. He lowered the bottle he had bought and raised the glass to lips. He drank the alcoholic beverage, hoping it would help ease the pain. He had already had a few rounds of the liquid before he had purchased the bottle, yet so far the pain wasn't going away.

The pain that had plagued him so long wasn't physical, but emotional. Memories of the war, rather nightmares of the war. And… and… something else. This… other thing had bothered him for just over a year now. He engaged in other relationships just to fulfill the emptiness he felt. He knew, or at least told himself, that he could never tell her, because she would freak and close her emotional walls.

-----------------------------------------------------

Brennan looked over at Sully. He returned the look, a smile playing across his face.

"Where'd you want to go for dinner?" He asked.

"I don't know… There's a really good Asian restaurant not too far from here. The guy who owns the place has an uncanny ability to predict what you should have." She said, her eyes turning back to the road.

"Sounds good enough to me." He replied.

"Okay then…" She started giving directions to Wong Foo's.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sid looked over at Booth. He was hunched over on the bar, drinking round after round of scotch. Sid headed over to him.

"Hey Booth give me your car keys." He ordered.  
"No… why?" Booth muttered groggily.

"Your car alarms going off, I'll turn it off for you." He lied.

"Uhuh…" Booth murmured. He reached into his suit jacket, retrieving the keys to the Suburban.

He handed the keys to Sid, who, without Booth noticing, put them on the side as he bent down getting a lockbox off one of the shelves built in to the bar. He put it down and entered the combination in. He then deposited Booth's keys into it, locking it again. It was painfully obvious that Booth was in no state to drive. Booth remained oblivious as he poured himself more scotch.

-----------------------------------------------------

They pulled into the parking lot, Sully attempting to open the door for Temperance, who accidently hit him in the ribs with the side mirror as she opened the door. She hastily apologized and he laughed it off, her quickly joining him.

They made their way in the door and headed straight for a small booth on the far wall of the small restaurant. They slid in to the booth, one on each side of the two person booth. Sid walked from behind the bar, and as custom, grabbed two menus for them from the end of the bar and headed towards their table.

"Hey doc." He said depositing the menus on the table.

"Why did you bring us menus, you order for us anyway… oh and hello." She said, confusion radiating from her facial features and voice.

"Because doc, it's proper customs at a restaurant." He said a small grin playing over his face.

"Well, you still order for us so why bother…" The door opened as a group of four entered.

"I'll talk to you later doc, gotta go get those people settled." He took off, greeting the people and telling them to sit wherever as he went and grabbed a few menus for them.

Brennan's eyes scanned the bar as she turned back around to face Sully after watching Sid walk away. Her eyes passed over a broad-backed male wearing a expensive-looking suit, quite a familiar one to her actually, hunched over the bar, working on a round of scotch. Or rather, what she assumed to be scotch judging by the bottle next to him. Her eyes went over the figure, then her neck snapped back as she realized that she'd seen that suit earlier that day, and that suit was covering the same large male torso.

Sully had watched her neck jerk as her head had turned to look at something. He followed her gaze, the bar, some drunk working on a bottle of scotch, the guy Tempe called Sid… there was nothing he could assume she was looking at.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah… I think that's Booth at the bar." She said concern for her partner evident.

"Hum…" Sully started, "I think you're right."

-----------------------------------------------------

A mix of music, mostly classic rock, though with some other stuff mixed in, was playing through speakers playing around the restaurant, not loudly, but loud enough to hear if you weren't talking. A bass beat, backed by rhythmic drumming came over the speakers. Shortly after a guitar kicked in, and soon lyrics. Booth groaned as 'Hot Blooded' played from the speakers. He groaned inwardly. This song always made him think of… of… her. He punched the bar with more force than intended, and said 'the F-word' in a groggy voice, not loudly but clearly heard throughout the restaurant. His hitting the bar caused the bar to shake and two of his knuckles to start bleeding.

Sid spilled the drink he was pouring and nearly cursed himself, however Booth had already done that for him. He put down the bottle he had been holding and stormed down to Booth.

"What's your problem Booth? You made me spill the frigging drink I was making and swore loud enough for everyone in here to hear you!" Sid's voice came in a furious hissing whisper.

"Ch-change t-th-the so-song…" Booth muttered.

"You're done for tonight." HE said taking the bottle of scotch and Booth's half filled glass away. He next skipped 'Hot Blooded' out of friendship to Booth, he didn't know why he ejected to the song. Sid had always thought Booth had liked that song.

-----------------------------------------------------

Brennan had never been good at reading people's emotions. She had accepted this. However if she could read anyone's emotions to any extent it was Booth. She was getting better at it, she found she could tell just from looking at him his mood, and sometimes what he was thinking of, through facial expressions linked to topics they had discussed.

She had a vague idea as to what his reaction had just been to. He had been drinking, a lot. She knew that that was one of his ways to cope with his emotional problems. She knew that, for just over a year, he tried to show of his masculinity to her, a not-so-new way for a human male to attract a partner. His actions had led her to believe that it was possible he had, as Angela would say, the 'hots' for her.

What she had just seen had reinforced her hypothesis. He was attempting to numb emotional pain, frustration, impatience, hopelessness, and possibly rapid eye movement images from his memory in Kosovo, or some other conflict he had served in. She guessed he had been having war memories due to his paled, defeated, exhausted demeanor in the last few days, she had wondered what had set them off. She had been tempted to ask him about it, but never felt comfortable about it.

She linked his drinking with his reaction to the song, which brought, to her mind, and most definitely his, memories of the night when he had forced her to allow him to sleep on her couch, as to protect her from whoever was trying to kill her. Well that what he had planned at least. In reality he spent the night in a hospital after setting off a bomb, meant for her, that had been planted in his fridge. If he was burying emotional pain, and if he was indeed sexually attracted to her, then the song could have brought up the emotions he was trying to bury under the liquor.

She debated weather she should speak to him. If her hypothesis was correct, there was a chance that seeing her could upset him further. 'On the other hand, it might help him to have his partner and… and best friend there for him.' Thoughts like these swirled around her mind. She decided on what she was going to do. She turned to face Sully, who had been starring at Booth like most of the restaurant. He saw her head turn and did the same, meeting her eyes.

"I need to go speak to him okay?" She asked him, hoping he wouldn't mind, because even if he did, she'd still be doing it.

"Sure. I'll be right here." Sully replied understandingly.

Brennan was glad for his reaction and slid off the bench seat, making her way across the bar. She tentatively approached him, taking a seat on the stool to his right. She hesitated then began.

"Hey." She said softly. He turned to face her. His eyes were bloodshot, his face twisted in a confused, goofy expression.

"Ugh…" Was just about all he could mumble.

"You're not driving tonight I hope?" She asked wearily. Sid looked up from polishing glasses.

"No he's not, confiscated his keys well over an hour ago." Sid interrupted. Temperance nodded in thanks. Sid nodded back. Booth tried to protest.

"Uh… I… I… ne-need m-my k-k-keys…" Was all he was able to stutter.

"No, no you don't. The last thing you need is to _attempt_ to drive in this condition." She scorned.

He was able to stutter out what _sounded_ like 'call a cab', however Brennan refused.

"No, I'll give you a ride, okay Booth… Booth?" She looked down at his eyes they rolled up and his lids closed, she felt for the pulse, normal. He'd passed out. This was going to be ttrriicckkyy…

* * *

Reviews Happy Author. Happy Author More Posts, Sooner. 


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter Two-**

Brennan left Booth at the bar, as he was out-cold. She headed back to her and Sully's table.

"I need to give him a ride home." She stated, an apologetic look on her beautiful facial features.

"No problem. I understand completely." He reassured her.

"I'm sorry about this…"

"Don't worry about it, rain check?" He asked, completely understanding.

"Rain check?" Brennan repeated.

"It's a figure of speech, it means to reschedule." He explained, slightly grinning at her lack of expressions.

"Oh… in that case, yes. Tomorrow night?" She asked.

"Uh… I can't. I have a meeting for work that's definitely going late, how about Thursday (A-N: the day after tomorrow) night?" He asked hopeful.

"Sure." She replied smiling. "I'll pay for tonight." She continued, adding her offer.

"No, I got it." Replied Sully.

Sully helped Brennan haul the, now, semi-conscious Booth to his car. They loaded him in the second row, then drove to the Jeffersonian, where he helped her transfer him to her car. Once he was in, she thanked Sully for the help, then rolled on to the ball of her feet, planting a kiss on Sully's lips. He replied, putting his arms around her. They broke off and headed to their respectful vehicles.

She opened the door and got in. Booth was awake and staring at her as he got in. She wasn't aware that he'd seen her and Sully making out. The emotional pain and jealousy he felt watching that was excruciating.

"Hey." She said when she saw he was awake. He mumbled something in return.

She started the car, backed out, and headed towards the exit of the garage. She pulled out and joined the flow of traffic. She made her way across D.C., heading towards the area where both she and Booth lived. She pulled up to a stoplight. She took advantage of the wait to look at Booth. He looked miserable, she guessed it was partly the alcohol, but knew that a good deal of it was there before.

Booth felt the eyes on him and turned to face her. She frowned. His eyes were dark and stormy. The usual spark was gone, instead there was a dull, depressing tinge on his eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked her voice full of worry. He starred at her for a few second before responding.

"Nothing…" He mumbled dishonestly.

"That's not true Booth. Were partners, remember? You can tell me anything." She replied, perplexed why he wasn't being open with her.

"The… the war." Booth was able to say. The light turned and the car started moving again. She glanced at him, she could tell he wasn't lying, but not telling her everything either.

She thought about what that meant. _Could that really mean that my hypothesis is right? Why else wouldn't he tell me what was wrong if it wasn't about me? Do I want my hypothesis to be right? No, come on Brennan, he's your partner. He is attractive though, attractive, protective, physically fit, healthy; he is a prime choice for a mate… Calm down slut, you already have a boyfriend… Do I really like Sully? Yes._ She answered herself. Her mental battle continued the two voices in her head yelling at each other.

She pulled up behind a long patch of congestion and one again took advantage of the stopped/crawling traffic to look at Booth. He seemed deep in thought. He opened his mouth as to say something but stopped.

-----------------------------------------------------

It continued like this all the way to his apartment. She pulled into the nearest space to the door as she could. She shut off the engine, pocketing the keys as she did. She walked around to his side and helped him out. He was able to walk… kind of. He leaned against her, and she leaned against him as she guided him to the elevator. By leaning on each other, like an arch, they were able to support themselves, though Brennan was doing most of the work as Booth was to inebriated to focus on walking.

They got off the elevator and Brennan helped him down the door to his apartment. She felt his pockets, feeling the keys in his suit's pocket. She reached in and yanked them out then unlocked the door. She opened it and led him inside, closing the door behind them. She guided him to the couch, and helped him sit down. She stayed standing, and stretched her back and shoulders. It had been hard supporting Booth, who had to weigh twice as much as her. She went to get him a glass of water from his kitchen.

When she came back he was gone. "Booth?" She called out, but when she heard gagging and choking coming from a door down the hall she went to check on him. He was hunched over the toilet, his body protesting the amount of alcohol he'd drunk that evening. She waited outside and waited for him. He came out a few minutes later, walked right passed her and almost fell through a door he had opened. Brennan followed him. She realized it was his bedroom. He tried taking off his tie, failing horribly. She walked in started undoing it for him.

He was able to undo his dress shirt and upon taking it off, revealing a heavily muscled torso and upper arms, covered only by a rather tight white under shirt. Brennan stared at his muscular body, _definitely_ noticing the effects of the exercise and weight regiment instilled in him by the Rangers.

He pulled off his shoes and dropped down on top of the duvet. He lifter his legs and dropped them down on the bed. Meanwhile his left hand flattened the pillows while his right arm supported him. After he had arranged the pillow, he dropped down on it.

Temperance didn't really want to speak to Booth. She was afraid she'd give her thoughts away. She left his room and started opening doors as she passed by them. She eventually came across a small closet where she found a bucket. She walked back into his room, setting the bucket down next to his head.

"If you need to throw up, use this." She instructed. He nodded.

"Ok then. Good night Booth." She turned to leave.

"Temperance." Booth said, clearer than anything else she'd heard him say all night. She Involuntary shivered at his use of her first name. She turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. I appreciate it." He slurred 'appreciate' rather badly, but she understood him.

"You've done so much more for me." She said. She thought about how many times he saved her life. So did he.

"Good night Temperance."

"Good night Seeley."

She locked the front door behind her.

-----------------------------------------------------

Review please. Comment. Whatever. Read. Please.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Chapter Three-**

_-11:25 AM, Jeffersonian Institution, Washington, District of Columbia-_

Booth walked through the Jeffersonian; he reached his hand into his pocket to grab his poker chip. His hand brushed the CD case also in his suit pocket. He hoped his plan worked. He had realized sometime between last night and when the hang-over relented, that he had to start trying to make it clear to her how he felt.

He continued through the Jeffersonian heading towards her office. Angela intercepted him.

"Hey Booth, what are you doing here? Do we finally have a case?" She asked, her tone indicating her longing for a case.

"Nope," He looked around. "I was dropping something off for Bones." He lifted the CD case out of his pocket and waved it back and fourth slightly.

"Ooo… what is it?" Angela asked. The sparkle that filled her eyes when suggesting Brennan and Booth as a couple filled her eyes.

"Uh… nothing." Booth said rather embarrassed. "Do you know where she is?"

"Me and her are going out for lunch, nice little Greek place a couple minutes from here. She was heading to the bathroom last I saw her." Angela informed him, she eyed the CD case, wondering what was on the CD.

"I'm gonna go and leave this on her desk…" Booth started as he moved off to her office.

He deposited the CD on her desk and quickly left again, she'd rather not tie his visit to the CD, at least not yet.

"Hey Angela," He said as he approached. She hadn't moved from where she was waiting. "Don't tell Bones I was here ok?"

"Sure Booth." Angela said happily, she had to find out what was on that disk.

Right after Booth left Brennan returned from the bathroom.

"I have to lock-up, then we'll go." She said in passing, for she had continued straight past Angela and towards her office. Angela had to tag along. As they walked in, Brennan first grabbed her coat and purse, then moved to save her work and lock her computer, however something caught her eye.

"Hey Ange, did you leave this for me?" She said lifting up a CD-R case.

"No sweetie." Angela tried her hardest not to give it away.

"Hmm… I wonder what's on it?" She opened the case. Attached to the CD was a yellow post-it with 'Temperance' written on it.

"Come on sweetie lets go." Urged Ange, though she couldn't wait to hear what was on the CD.

"Your car has a CD player right?" Asked Brennan, as she finished with her computer.

"Yeah, you can listen to it in the car."

----------------------------------------------------- 

Angela started the motor as Brennan climbed into the passenger seat. She inserted the CD into the car's stereo and looked for the 'CD' input key. She found it and switched to the CD player. She hit play. It was some Beatles song she remembered from her childhood, what was it called, 'Eight Days a Month', something like that? She tried to remember the name until the lyrics started.

Angela couldn't believe what she was hearing. She so wanted to squeal or scream or something, she was very excited, but continued to hide it. Brennan paused the CD.

"Why would someone send me a CD with one song on it?" Asked Brennan skeptically.

"Sweetie, it's like a love note in the form of a song." She explained, amazed at how well she was controlling her excitement.

"Oh." Was all Brennan said before she restarted the track and turned it up, this time listening to the lyrics.

Angela was thrilled by the message Booth had sent to Brennan. He was admitting it! She wanted to show her boiling excitement, but tried to keep a grip over herself.

The song ended, and Brennan had got the message. She felt a warm feeling throughout her body; she wondered who had sent it to her. She looked over at Ange who was smiling and thinking about something. Angela looked over at her, the smile broadened.

"So sweetie, who do you think sent it to you?"

"Probably Sully, can't think of any one else." She said, her calm analytical mode kicked in as she started thinking about it. This didn't fit her image of Sully.

"No sweetie, he didn't come by the lab today." Angela said, working frantically not to give it away.

"Maybe he sent a messenger or something…" Brennan pondered, uncertainty was pretty obvious in her voice though.

"No, we didn't have any messengers today." Angela said, her excitement starting to spill into her voice. "Who else could have sent it to you sweetie?"

Brennan thought a minute.

"Booth. Did he come by the lab today?" Angela's squeal gave it away.

"How'd you guess so fast?!" Angela said, her excitement was revealed, in full.

"I suspected he was attracted to me..."Brennan said, quieting as she spoke. Her mind started working, figuring out what this meant.

-----------------------------------------------------

They arrived at the restaurant; Brennan had asked Ange to not speak of Booth during lunch. They walked in and were promptly seated. As she started to open her menu, she looked around the restaurant. Her eyes came to rest on a small booth, similar to the one she sat in with Sully the previous night.

Looking at this booth, and it's occupants, she filled with anger and sadness. She tapped Angela's arm and pointed.

"Oh my god sweetie, I'm sorry." As she said that the occupants of the booth, who had been chatting and laughing, leaned in and kissed over their food.

-----------------------------------------------------

HAHAHA! Clifee!!! Weee!! I'll keep you waiting for more! HAHAHA!!! The more reviews, the sooner you find out who sat in that booth; was it Booth, Russ, Sully? You can guess, but you won't know. LOL. I'm m such a jerk. Well any way click, type, click me posting faster.

-a380fan


	4. Chapter 4

**-Chapter Four-**

Sully leaned back in his seat, separating his lips from Tessa's. She did the same. They sat and chatted, occasionally pausing to take a bite of their food. Brennan watched Sully and Tessa on their lunch date. It seemed this was definitely not their first. She heard Angela talking to the waiter, apologizing, but that they needed to cancel the order and go. She saw Angela give the waiter a twenty, who thanked her and went off to the kitchen to cancel their food.

"Sweetie? Let's go okay?" Brennan wasn't listening though.

She got up, collected her bag and headed towards Sully and Tessa. She angled so that she would come up behind Sully. Tessa didn't recognize her. She stopped at the booth, Sully slightly in front of her, facing away. She hesitated, then tapped him on the shoulder and stepped forward.

"Hey Sully, long time no see." His face drained of color, and FAST.

"Uh uh…."

"Save it you asshole." She turned to Tessa. "How long have you been dating?" She asked fury flooding her body.

"About a month…" Tessa just remembered who this woman was. 'Isn't she Booth's partner?' She asked herself.

"Well he's been cheating on you for about three of those four weeks." Brennan informed her.

Brennan felt tears start their push to the surface. She spun around and walked very briskly out of the restaurant. She saw Angela waiting at the car. Suddenly the restaurant door flew open behind her. She turned to find a rather mad Sully coming towards her.

"You Bitch! You ruined it!" He yelled.

Temperance Brennan would not be called a bitch, especially by him. She kicked him straight between the legs, watching as pain contorted his face. She gave a grim smile and got in the car, Angela soon joining her. What just happened, what she saw finally hit her in the car, and the tears she'd felt earlier started falling down her face.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry, good kick though." Angela said the last part with a smile, which made Brennan smile through her tears.

-----------------------------------------------------

Booth strolled through the Medico-legal lab at the Jeffersonian. He was headed to her office to see if she had the c.o.d. on the John Doe that was dragged from the bottom of a pond by a golfer, as the pond was at a golf course, who was looking for his ball in the shallows.

As he passed the platform, almost to her office, he heard heeled shoes running towards him. He turned to find Angela, who had a look of concern all over her face.

"Booth, she's not here." She began. He knew something was up.

"That's a new one."

"I know. After you dropped by, we went to lunch, and… she saw Sully." Angela said, feelings of sympathy for Brennan flooding her. Why did Bren always get hurt by everyone?

"Yeah, she sees him a lot." Booth replied, wondering what was going on.

"He… He was with Tess. And I mean, 'with' her. He was cheating on her." She painfully recalled the cliff notes version of their lunch.

"That son of a bitch…" Booth muttered under his breath. "Where'd she go?"

"I'm pretty sure home. Oh, and it seemed she liked your CD." Booth blushed at these words.

"Did you tell her who sent said CD?" He asked, hoping she hadn't.

"No. But she guessed and my reaction gave it away. She thought that you had the 'hots' for her. Just not in those words." The spark that filled her eyes when ever she spoke of Booth and Brennan as a couple filled her eyes.

"Alright, thanks Angela." He said as he took off.

-----------------------------------------------------

She sat on her couch, attempting to stop herself from crying. She was interrupted by a pounding on her door. She went to it and looked through the peephole. Sully stood there, looking furious.

"Go away." She said in the strongest voice she could muster.

"No way you bitch. You ruined it. You ruined everything. You're going to pay you slut!" He said in a threatening, hate filled snarl.

While he had been saying that he had been picking the lock. He felt the last tumbler fall into place. He was in. He slowly turned the handle so as not to get her attention, then slammed the door in, hitting her as he had hoped.

She flew against the wall, the wind knocked out of her. Sully came in after the door. He closed it, re-locked it and put the dead-bolt in place with one hand while he watched her gasping for air. He continued his assault. He grabbed her and threw her on to the ground. Kicking her in the ribs.

Her mind screamed with pain but no sound escaped her lips. She desperately tried to regain her breath. She was starting to get it back when he kicked her in the stomach, knocking it out of her again. He continued kicking her; her arms, legs, stomach, ribs- he wouldn't stop. She raised one of her legs and kicked him just below his ribs, but not with that much force thanks to the pain.

He grunted from the kick, then cursed her out, planting a kick to her left temple that snapped her neck back.

-----------------------------------------------------

Booth thought of what he was going to say when he got there. Would she bring it up? Would she ignore him? Tell him it wouldn't work because they worked together? He had no clue. He had maybe two minutes to think of something, for he was only a few blocks away.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sully picked her up and threw her on the coffee table. She was barely conscious. He groped at the button of her pants. She knew where this was going, she had to stop him someway. She was terrified, he was trying to… to… she couldn't make herself say the word. She gave a half hearted struggle, which he responded to by shoving his pistol under chin, the pressure he applied through this indicated his threat. He continued working on the fastening. It finally came open…

-----------------------------------------------------

Booth made his way up the stairs to her apartment. He wondered if that really was Sully's car he had seen in the parking lot. He would LOVE to run into Sully. He would kick his ass to the year twenty-fourty if he could. He opened the door and entered the hall, making his way down the hall to her apartment. It was very quite, as most people were at work still. However, as he neared her apartment he heard noises, heavy breathing, then he heard something that made his blood run cold. Bones', his partner's voice, not her usual, one, but weak and desperate saying; 'no stop'. Booth reached to his waist, removing his Glock from its holster.


	5. Chapter 5

**-Chapter Five-**

The door shuddered. Then again, and again. Booth bashed his foot against the door. He guessed the dead bolt had been set. Guessing it's location, Booth raised his pistol, flipped the safety and fired around into the wood. A shot from inside the apartment flew less than an inch from his head into the wall behind him. Booth changed positions and kicked the door again, putting all of his strength and will into the kick.

-----------------------------------------------------

Brennan watched as the door flew open, Booth coming in behind it, gun raised.

"Freeze! FBI!" He roared in instinct as he charged in, the adrenalin flowing through his body allowed his brain to super analyze the information immediately, one suspect, located, fire-arm in hand… His training and instincts flew through his mind.

"Drop the weapon! I repeat, drop your weapon!" Booth roared again as he moved around the suspect in a semi-circle, his fire-arm consistently trained at the suspect's head. He registered the suspect, Sully's rapid movements, but was unable to take action for harm of wounding a civilian.

Sullivan had dropped down and grabbed Brennan. He stood up again, this time with a hostage. He rammed his gun into her neck, the barrel angling upwards to her brain.

"I'll kill her!" He roared, a psychotic glint in his eyes. Booth tried to keep it together but the sight of Brennan was too much. Booth wisely moved in the opposite direction as he had been, putting himself between Sullivan and the door.

"Drop her!" Roared Booth. Sullivan moved the gun so it was over her shoulder, pointing at Booth.

"Shut up you idiot! I'd enjoy killing her." Sullivan yelled, the maniacal look strengthening, his voice beginning to take a cheerful tone. Booth knew he had to end this and fast. He backed up to the wall. He positioned himself with his right arm leaning on the shelf, his left was with his right, holding the gun. The shelf offered a way for him to steady his gun, he squinted down the pistol sights, aiming for Sullivan's head.

Sullivan caught on though, he moved Brennan's head closer to his and aimed at Booth. Booth held his breath, eyeing down the sights to his target.

Two triggers were pulled. Five shots were fired. In the end, only one would count. One body fell to the floor, already dead.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Gray's Anatomy, ABC, or any affiliated entity. **

**-Chapter 6-**

Booth's gun fell from his hand. He slunk against the wall. He checked himself, one entry right shoulder, second entry just below bottom of his left ribs. He winced in pain. He looked over, a good deal of what had once been Sullivan's skull was missing. He'd fired two rounds. From the look of the damage, two direct through-and-through hits. He exhaled his breath working on controlling the pain.

Brennan was just coming to. She had passed during her fall after the person holding her had ceased living. Everything hurt. Her whole body was throbbing, especially her head. She lied back, willing the pain to subside. She heard a groan. She spun her head and realized she'd forget that Booth was there. She was filled with terror when she saw him slumped against the wall, blood spreading across his shirt. She identified two wounds, one in his right shoulder. The other was just below his left ribs.

Brennan tried to speak but couldn't form a noise. She tried again and was able to do it.

"Booth?" Fatigue evident by her voice.

"Ugh…" He responded with a groan.

Brennan started pulling herself across her apartment. She had to pause every few feet to let the pain subside. She finally got to Booth's side. She pulled herself up so she was leaning on the wall next to him.

"Booth?" She asked again, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah?" He said weakly.

"You were shot."

"Thanks, I noticed." He groaned.

Brennan's mind started working properly again. She removed the grubby button-up flannel shirt she'd been wearing over a t-shirt. She ripped it in half and folded each multiple times. She ignored her pain as she pulled Booth out from the wall. She kneeled next to him, then took the two folded-halves of the shirt and applied them to Booth's gunshot wounds. She realized that he could be close to or in shock.

"Hey Booth, stay awake." She tried her best to stay calm, she knew she had to think clearly to help him.

"Uh…" Was the only sound he'd made in response. She didn't know what else to do, she dealt with skeletons, not flesh!

To her great relief she heard a familiar voice from the door.

"Sweetie! Oh-my-god! Booth! Wha…" Angela trailed off. "Where's the ambulance?"

That's what she'd forgotten. Brennan scolded herself for forgetting to call nine-one-one.

However, the sounds of fast approaching sirens from the streets below gave the answer. Brennan guessed someone in the building heard the shoots and called police.

"Ange, go find them and get them up here." Brennan commanded, applying as much pressure as possible to his wounds.

"Seeley." She said once Angela left.

"Uhuh." Was all he could manage.

"I liked your CD." Right after she finished two cops entered, guns drawn. A hysterical Angela right behind them, and behind her, two flustered looking paramedics. The cops holstered their guns as the paramedics entered the apartment. One of the two headed for Sully, who was soon called back by his partner by; 'you idiot half his brain's gone, he's dead! Help me with someone who we can help!'.

Brennan stood back as Booth was rabidly transferred to the gurney. One of the paramedics pulled a pair of scissors out and cut open Booth's shirt and peeled it to the sides. A powdered substance, when Brennan knew she should know, was poured onto and around the entry wounds, then the gurney was up, and on it's way out her door. One of the two paramedics popped his head back in the apartment.

like

"Mam," He said indicating Brennan. "You're coming with us." She nodded and was helped out by one of the officers while the two paramedics got Booth and the gurney into the elevator. She was soon in to and the elevator was rapidly descending. The doors opened and they were led out to an ambulance waiting outside. Booth was loaded in and Brennan was helped into one of the seats. Two more cop cars pulled up, and right after an unmarked arrived as well as the paramedics got in, closed the door and left.

-----------------------------------------------------

Brennan was separated from Booth and brought into a small room, where she waited only a few minutes when a wheel-chair pushing nurse stopped. The nurse got her into the chair and they headed off, where, Brennan had no clue. First a MRI, then an X-ray, and shortly after an ultra sound, then some more tests that she lost track of what they were doing.

She was eventually wheeled back to the small room, dazed and confused. Where, slightly more than two minutes later a doctor, she guessed a surgeon by the surgical cap he wore over his wavy dark hair entered the room.

"Miss. Brennan…" He began, only to be interrupted.

"Doctor." She corrected.

"Yes?"

"No, it's Doctor Brennan." She said, irritated.

"Oh. Dr. Brennan, my names Dr. Sheppard. It seems that the extent of your external injuries has led to serious internal bleeding in multiple areas. I'd like to get you into an OR as soon as possible."

She stared at him. "Where's Booth, how is he?"

"Dr. Brennan, I don't know but I could find out, however I need to get your consent so we can get you in to an OR ASAP."

"Fine…" She sighed as the forms were given to her, she scanned then signed.

Dr. Sheppard took the papers and stuck his head out the door.

"O'Malley, Grey! Let's go! You're scrubbing in." He yelled at the door, and a few seconds later two overly obvious interns hustled into the room. One was female the other male.

"Patient has severe internal bleeding due to blunt force trauma on…" Dr. Sheppard read off her conditions to the two interns who were studiously listening to the older doctor.

"…Get her to OR three, stat." He ordered as he took the papers and left the room. She was wheeled off again, by the male intern. The two interns were talking about something, Brennan wasn't exactly paying attention… A third doctor, this one wasn't an intern, she predicted, fell in with the male intern on the other side of him from the female. She gathered that the males name was 'George' and the doctor who had just joined them was named 'Callie'.

She wondered why she was paying attention to such things…


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Gray's Anatomy, ABC, or any affiliated entity.****  
**

**-Chapter 7-**

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Roared a scary looking Booth, hastily bandaged gunshot wounds bleeding rather badly.

"WHERE IS SHE?" He roared again.

"I… Uh… I don't know I could find out if you'd calm down…" The intern said before she was cut off by the appearance of an older doctor.

"Stevens, what the hell is going on in here?" Ordered the doctor. The intern replied by backing up and pointing at a fuming Booth.

"Sir, I'm Dr. Bailey and you NEED to calm down and be quiet." She empathized the 'need'.

He shut up.

"Okay. Now I need you to fill out these forms so I can get you into an OR stat. If you're not in soon enough, you'll bleed out, got it?"

He did.

He took the forms from Dr. Bailey and signed them without even looking at any of the written text.

"Good enough, Stevens get him to OR four stat, get a team ready and find out who ever he's looking for and her condition." As she headed out the door Dr. Sheppard entered. They held a hushed conversation just inside the hospital room as Dr. Stevens got Booth ready for surgery.

"What's his condition?" Started Sheppard.

"He was shot." She replied.

"I noticed. How does it look, I need something to tell a patient of mine who's going into surgery for serious internal injuries."

"Really? He's been demanding he see someone, hold on…"

"Mr. Booth, what's her name?" She asked patient.

"Bone… Brennan. Dr. Temperance Brennan." Booth replied, hoping there was news.

Bailey looked back at Sheppard.

"She yours?"

"Yeah, so he's Booth. Tell him that she has serious internal injuries is going into emergency surgery and it's to early to tell the damage done."

Bailey nodded and walked out, followed shortly after by Sheppard.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sheppard made his way to OR three. He arrived to find his interns scrubbing in, he joined them. The only sound that of the soap dispensers and the water running. They gloved up and headed in.

-half hour later-

"Severe bleed from the liver, leakage and bleeding from long intestine…" Sheppard continues to inventory the injuries. He… or rather they, had already closed up one severe bleed from her appendix. Just then almost every machine in that room, including some of the beepers, started beeping.

"Blood pressures dropping. Pulse rate soaring. She's going in to cardiac arrest. Paddles!" Sheppard ordered as he watched Brennan's heart crash.

A nurse wheeled the cart over and handed him the paddles.

"Charge to three-hundred; clear!" He jolted Brennan's chest causing her body to jump. There was no reaction.

"Charge to three-fifty; clear!" Nothing, Sheppard prepared to try again.

"Charge to four-hundred; clear!" Still nothing, once again Sheppard tried.

"Get me twenty CCs of epi!" He took the syringe and plunged it into Brennan's heart inserting the drug.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Gray's Anatomy, ABC, or any affiliated entity.****  
**

**-Chapter 8-**

Still nothing. Sheppard sighed in a mixture of frustration and sadness. He looked at the clock that hung on the OR wall.

"Time; 5:21pm." The only sound in the room was the scratching of a pen on a form. Everyone in the room was silent, their looks; downtrodden.

"Cover her and wheel her to the morgue."

As she was wheeled out he felt a weird desire to manually check for a pulse.

"Hey! Hold up." He yelled to the orderlies. He walked up to her, or, rather the corpse. He pressed his fingers against her left wrist. Nothing. He tried her neck. No… wait. He was sure he'd felt a throb. He moved his fingers slightly. Nothing. But then, there it was; a pulse.

"I got a pulse! Get her back on the table stat!" She was rushed back in and transferred to the operating table.

-----------------------------------------------------

Booth was rushed into the ER. Dr. Bailey had told him how Brennan was doing and he was more concerned for her than he was for himself. He had tried getting up to go and see her a couple of times, however stopped after Bailey threatened to restrain him.

A nurse emptied a syringe into his IV drip, and before long the ceiling of the OR was waving in his eyes, before he slipped into unconsciousness.

Bailey had let one of the two interns open the area of the most sever wound, the one in his stomach. Dr. Yang, the intern who performed it stepped back to watch Bailey scan the area around the wound.

"Alright, Stevens, is sepsis a concern?" Asked Bailey, backing up to allow Stevens to view the wound area.

"No. None of the digestive organs were affected." She replied, her low self-confidence clear in her voice.

"Correct. Yang, what do you recommend we do?" She addressed the question to the other intern.

"Uhm. Remove the bullet and attempt to repair the muscle." She answered, sounding more confident than the other intern.

"That's possible. However with the seriousness of the damage we should remove the bullet, fix whatever we can and sew him up."

"And then recommend him to a sport injury surgeon?" Asked Stevens, her voice sounding more confident.

"Good answer. So let's get to it…"

They removed the bullet stopped the serious bleeds and sewed him up. They did the same for the wound in his right shoulder, however they had to be particularly careful so as not to damage any of the muscles critical to his right arm's movement.

After surgery they moved him to recovery, and later that night, or actually early the next morning to a room.

-----------------------------------------------------

They had managed to get her heart stabilized and risked continuing the operation. They were able to close up the serious bleeders and were working their way through the lesser ones. It was long, tedious work. They had already been in surgery five hours and they were barely half way done. Sheppard wondered how this woman had managed to take so many wounds.

They were finishing their last bleeder, it was 11:21pm according to the clock which he had used to call this woman's time-of-death just hours before. Grey finished closing up the last bleeder. They did a final check and closed her up.

She like Booth was brought to recovery. While she was still under the sedatives from the operation her arm was set and re-fitted in a splint. Her neck was placed in a brace, while her ribs were set and tightly wrapped, she, rather he, had broken five of her ribs. She was eventually moved to a room, which she would later find, was the one next to Booth.

-----------------------------------------------------

Booth's eyes slowly opened. He was in a hospital room. He looked around. Next to him, on the bed was the remote to lower or raise the bed. He raised it to he was almost sitting up. He looked around the room again. On the table next to him was a white card. He picked it up, much more painful than he had imagined and flipped it over, revealing words. It was from the FBI, more specifically the OPR. The Office of Professional Responsibility, the FBI's own internal affairs.

His right arm was in a sling and his shoulder was tightly bandaged, as was his abdomen. Other than that he felt alright. His mind immediately jumped to Bones… Temperance. He had to find out how she was. He waited impatiently for a doctor to come by. Over time he slowly drifted sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Gray's Anatomy, ABC, or any affiliated entity.****  
**

**-Chapter 9-**

Booth awoke to see sunlight streaming through his windows. He slowly sat up, or rather had the bed help him sit up. He looked around groggily, remembering where he was and what had happened. Bones! Just as the thought sprung to his mind a nurse entered. When she saw he was awake she flashed him a smile as she started to fiddle with his IV drip.

"Do you know how Temperance Brennan is? She was brought in last night?" Booth asked pleadingly.

When the nurse heard this her face darkened. No one had told him yet. Booth's pulse quickened considerably. She took a deep breath and answered.

"I'm sorry sir; she died in surgery last night." Her tone was full of sympathy for the man in front of her.

When Booth heard her words a black hole swallowed his heart. It felt as if time stopped. His vision clouded. He didn't see or hear anything. Dead. Dead… How could she be… dead? No. This isn't happening.

Booth started sitting up, by himself this time. He ignored the horrible pain. He swung his legs over and stood. The nurse moved to block off the door.

"Let me see her." His voice was hoarse. He wouldn't believe it until he saw it.

"Sir, I'm sorry you can't…" She was cut off by Booth trying to walk past her.

"I spent years as a Ranger and am a FBI agent. I will have no problem moving you." He said, his eyes clouded.

"Sir, sit down." She commanded, her voice louder. He had to give her credit, she had guts… so did she… A tear formed and fell from his eyes. He was NOT going to be stopped.

"3… 2… 1…" Booth pushed right past her, out the door. He looked around for a sign for where to go. As the nurse started calling for help from the nurse station down the hall.

-twenty minutes later-

It had taken five security offices and a whole bunch more orderlies to get him restrained and in his room. He sat lying in the bed. His anger gone, misery and loss flooded over him. He closed his eyes to try to stop the tears he knew wanted to sprout.

Dead. No! It's not possible. Life without Bones? No more late nights working on a case, no more bickering, no more Temperance? I'll probably never see her amazingly beautiful face ever again. Hear her voice. Feel her touch… This can't be possible. No. It didn't happen…

Booth was lost in a pain the morphine couldn't kill. As his mind tried to process the information the sedative gave to him by the nurse was kicking in. He slowly fell into a troubled, terrifying dream. He was in Kosovo, his left eye closed, right eye squinting down the high-power scope. He hadn't moved for hours. He was concealed by his Ghillie suit, the black barrel of the rifle ominously protruding from the suit.

His finger was on the trigger. There was some sort of party going on. Booth guessed it was his son's birthday judging by the little kids and cake. He swallowed deeply. Here was his chance. The target was in clear view, the conditions were all right. He took a deep breath then held it. His finger slowly wrapped closer around the trigger. He slowly squeezed the trigger, applying more and more pressure until the firing mechanism was activated. The Barrett M82's barrel recoiled slightly, unlocked the mechanism, and sent the hammer into the round. The explosive gasses mix, ignite and blew the .50cal round outwards.

The KLA general's head disintegrated, the photo that was about to be taken of him and his son permanently ruined. People started running and screaming. Booth initiated the safety, packing up the tripod he slowly crawled backwards to the rendezvous point.

Booth wanted to wake but couldn't, right after that dream ended another nightmare visited him. It was Brennan. Brennan on an operating table, faceless doctors working on her. Then the beeping. He watched in his mind's eye as she died.

-----------------------------------------------------

Brennan awoke to the noise of a muffled scuffle in the hall. She felt horrible; every inch of her ached. She looked around the hospital room; sunlight was coming in from the window. As she watched the patterns the light made the door open and a red-headed doctor entered. Brennan watched her approach.

"Dr. Brennan, I'm Dr. Montgomery-Sheppard. I…" She paused. "Have been asked to perform a rape test on you."

"I was not raped." Brennan replied immediately.

"I still have to perform the test. It's standard procedure, it wont take long." She reasoned to Brennan.

"No… On one condition." Brennan replied huffily.

"And that would be?"

"I want to see my partner, Agent Seeley Booth." Dr. Montgomery-Sheppard nodded.

"That can be arranged."

-15 minutes later-

Brennan was being helped into a wheel chair to be taken to Booth. One of the interns, the female one who had worked on her surgery was pushing her. She was taken out of her room and straight into the next one. The intern stopped at the door and Brennan wheeled herself towards him. He was shivering and sweating profusely, no. He wasn't sweating he was crying. She wheeled up next to him. He was whispering something feverishly.

"She's not dead… She's can't dead… She's not dead… I haven't told her…" Booth muttered in his sleep.

Brennan felt tears come to her eyes. She placed her hand on Booths arm, instantly stopping his shaking and muttering. She had just noticed that he had been tied to the bed with heavy restraints. She wondered why.

Grey (Meredith) at first wasn't paying attention, but was now intently watching the two patients in the room.

"Booth… Seeley?" Brennan asked, her voice barely a whisper. The steady beeping of the hear monitor increased. Booth's pace had picked up considerably at her voice. My voice… She thought. She placed her hand on the side of his face, rubbing her hand against the stubble on his lower face.

-----------------------------------------------------

Booth slowly came up from his drugged sleep. He felt someone's hand on his arm, then it was gone. He couldn't yet open his eyes but he was now awake. The same hand moved to his face, rubbing his un-shaved chin. The feel of the hand felt familiar, almost like… hers. He suddenly didn't want to open his eyes.

However, curiosity got the best of him and he tried, putting all of his will into opening his eyes. He was able to open them. The face he saw gazing at him was different. But he knew who it was. His heart started truly beating again. He closed his eyes for a few seconds. It was her. She was there; alive. He reached out and placed his hand gently on her badly bruised face. They both started crying. Booth reached his good arm around her and pulled her towards him.

He ignored the pain from his wounds as he pulled Bones… Temperance into his arms… or, rather arm. He held her tight. He would never let her leave again. He had let this happen. He hadn't been there. He hadn't protected her.

"Bo… Seeley." Brennan said emotionally.

"Temperance." Booth replied staring into her amazing eyes. She stared back into his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Gray's Anatomy, ABC, or any affiliated entity.****  
**

**-Chapter 10-**

She lowered her head down to rest on his chest. He kept his arm around her, holding her as tightly as he could without hurting her to much. It hurt both of them so much to be in the position they were, but they needed this, they needed each other.

Booth closed his eyes. Partly from pain, partly to hide his eyes welling with tears of joy at seeing her alive. Alive! She's Alive! He was giddy with joy. He decided that he had to tell her. That if he didn't he might not ever be able to. Like's short, who knows what could happen?

"Temperance?" He said weakly, the pain was getting to him. She looked into his eyes. Feeling her gaze he opened them. His eyes were full of emotion and tears were welling up in them.

"Yes Seeley?" She asked, her voice was shaky, at the brink of crying.

"I mean this. Don't push away because I would never leave you." He emphasized the 'never'. "Temperance, I… I love you." Booth watched her for a reaction.

Her face scrunched up in concentration. Her eyes clouded. He started to panic. She was going to push him away, turn him down. Great Seeley! You just ruined your partnership. But she said she liked my CD, was she joking or did she mean it. Argh! I'm such a moron, why did I tell her! I couldn't have kept it to my self for much longer. Besides, you were going to tell her, or show her your feelings. The CD, was that only yesterday? Wow.

Brennan's mind, and stomach, wheeled. He… He loves me? No. He probably just needs the release of endorphins from sex. No. No one loves me and everyone leaves me. He's just lying or confused. It's probably just the drugs… No it's not, and you know it. He cares about you, a lot. Just think when has he NOT been there for you? How many times WAS he there for you? Kenton, New Orleans, my mother, my father and brother, the Gravedigger… He's always been there for you, and probably all ways will. No, he'll leave just like everyone else. He wouldn't. But do I love him? She pondered this, unaware of the look of panic on Booth's face. She decided.

"I love you too Seeley." Booth's heart rate increased, by a lot. He couldn't believe it. She loves me too! He felt like a teenager. Alright, Booth. Tone it down a bit.

They were so engrossed with each other they didn't notice the surgeon enter the room. Dr. Miranda Bailey stood waiting, at first impatiently, but eventually patiently for the two patients to let go of each other.

"Uhum…" She interrupted Brennan picked her had up from Booth's chest and looked behind her. A short, black, doctor in surgical scrubs stood in the back of the room by the door.

"Thank you. Now, Mr. Booth and…" She tried to remember the person he had been roaring about the night before… Brennan. Dr. Brennan. "… Dr. Brennan?" The woman nodded.

"Alright; we removed the bullet from both of your wounds and repaired the muscle in your stomach. However, we didn't do anything but remove the bullet from your shoulder. The muscles and tendons in the area of the wound are extremely important to arm movement so we let them be for now. However, you'll want to see our resident orthopedic surgeon, Dr. Torre… Dr. O'Malley who will be doing the re-constructive surgery to the muscles." Booth and Brennan nodded.

"Oh, and Agent? Don't try getting up and walking around again." Booth mumbled and broke eye contact. That was one intimidating doctor… Bailey left, leaving them alone.

"When did you try getting up and walking?" Brennan asked, disbelief that he'd try something like that obvious in her voice.

"A… A nurse came in earlier this morning and mistakenly told me that… that you'd d… died in surgery last night." He finished, stopping himself from crying. "I had to see, because… I couldn't imagine my life without you." He was crying. She was able to pull herself up to sit on the edge of the hospital bed. She laid her head down on his good shoulder, careful not to touch his bandaged abdomen. Speaking of abdomen… She had just really noticed Booth's muscular torso. She rested her head on his shoulder. His arm wrapped tightly around her.


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Gray's Anatomy, ABC, or any affiliated entity.****  
**

**-Chapter 11-**

"Mr. Booth, I'm Dr. O'Malley, the resident orthopedic surgeon. I'm going to be repairing the muscles in your shoulder that were damaged by the bullet." Booth nodded a reply.

"This procedure has some risk involved with it. The muscles and tendons that were affected, along with the ones surrounding them are vital in arm movement and control." Booth nodded. He noticed the doctor seemed to be hiding something.

"Anything else?" He asked, speaking for the first time since she entered the room. Brennan was back in her room, she was supposed to talk with the resident plastic surgeon for ways to treat some of her injuries without bad scarring or any other effects.

"No. Why do you ask?" Replied the doctor.

"I'm a cop, and I'm pretty good at reading people. It seems your concealing something or something is troubling you." Before she could respond, a shaggy haired doctor stuck is head in the door.

"Callie, what did Izzie say?" He said anger in his voice.

"Not now George; later." She replied turning to look at the man behind her.

"Sir, do you mind?" He asked Booth. Booth shrugged.

"No, now Callie. I'm sick and tired of my 'friends'," He put air-quotes around the 'friends'. "Being self-righteous pricks because they don't approve of us. I'm stopping it."

"George, meet me in the cafeteria in half an hour, okay?" She said annoyance obvious by her tone.

"Fine."

Booth watched the two of them arguing. He tried to smother the grin that wanted to spread across his face; he wasn't exactly successful though. He faked reading an article in a 'Newsweek'. It worked, kind of.

"All right then. I have an OR for you from one-thirty on, so I'll see you then." She said, clearly irritated.

"Sure thing doc." Booth said, feeling like a complete goof.

-----------------------------------------------------

Brennan was wheeled in by a nurse a half-hour later. She rolled her chair next to his bed, resting her head on the bed, the top of her head up against his chest. He moved his arm down to stroke her hair.

"I want to make this work." Brennan said out-of-the-blue. If there had been any drink or food in his mouth at the time he would have choked on it.

"Wha… That's great. What's 'this'?" Booth said shocked, buying time for him to get over it.

"This… Us. I mean, as a relationship." Booth couldn't believe her words.

He leaned forward, which hurt horribly, and wrapped his arm around Brennan, pulling her entirely out of her chair and onto the bed next to him. He scooted over to make more room for her. With that done he pulled her as close as he physically could, ignoring the pain.

Brennan understood the meaning in Booth's actions. She smiled contently, for the first time in years, and lent back against Booth's muscular frame. He leaned forward, wincing from the pain, he leant back, instead pulling Brennan farther up the bed towards him. One she was closer, he rested his forward on her head; savoring the smell of her shampoo, which unfortunately was hidden by the smell of commercial disinfectant and cheap laundry detergent.

He kissed the top of her head lightly. She turned to face him; a relaxed, happy look on her face. He leant forward and kissed her; feeling a shiver pulse through her as he did so.

"I do to Tempe. I do to…"


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Gray's Anatomy, ABC, or any affiliated entity.****  
**

**-Chapter 12-**

Dr. Callie O'Malley carefully worked on Booth's shoulder. Every move was painstakingly slow, every action premeditated, careful not to damage the muscles and tendons any more than they were and making sure she repaired them properly.

Thoughts flooded her head, ones she shouldn't have during surgery. She wondered how long George's 'friends' would constantly attack their relationship. She wanted it to work out, but wasn't sure how much she could take. She quickly forced these thoughts from her mind as she worked, every bit of her attention was required for this surgery.

-----------------------------------------------------

Brennan's swelling had reduced and a nurse was re-applying her dressings. She wanted to scream from the pain of her ribs being wrapped so tightly. She thought of Booth to distract herself, and boy was she successful. She had mean what she had said to him earlier. She did want this to work.

Of all the men she had known, he was the one who had always been there, always looked out for her, she trusted him… completely. She wondered how his surgery way going. She hoped it was ok, and that there wasn't permanent damage done.

-----------------------------------------------------

He was stitched up, doped up, and fed-up. He was tired of being confined to the bed. He was wheeled back to his room. He set himself up to take a non-drug induced nap. As he started to drift off though, he heard the wheeling sound that marked he had a visitor. He looked up, shooting a sleepy smile at Temperance.

She wheeled over, as she got closer she realized that he had been almost asleep.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know you were trying to sleep I'll just…" She started to wheel her way out but was stopped by Booth.

"Stay… please." Booth said weakly. Brennan had NO problem whatsoever with his request. She stood shakily and sat on his bed. She swung her legs up to lay next to Booth. His arm protectively wrapped around her waist.

Unknown to each other, they each had a content grin on their faces. Brennan scooted back, pressing against Booth's chest. She realized to late the pain this would cause her ribs. She gasped in pain, immediately feeling Booth jerk behind her.

"What's wrong?" He asked his voice laden with worry.

"I hurt my ribs, that's all." She smiled sheepishly.

"Ok…" He was soon breathing deeply and evenly, fast asleep.

She lay against his chest. She enjoyed the weight of his arm around her waist. She could get use to this. Oh yeah, she could definitely get used to this.

-----------------------------------------------------

He watched her, lying next to Booth. She seemed… content. He smiled. It was about time she realized her partner's devotion to her. He trusted Booth to protect her. Max Brennan watched his only daughter. He was glad for her. He really was. He had left her, Russ had left her. He knew he had hurt her. But it seemed she was better without him.

He smiled one last time. After another moment of watching he walked down the hall. He waited for the elevator and got in. From the lobby he went to his parked car, started the engine and pulled out of the visitor's lot.


	13. Chapter 13

**-Chapter 13-**

_Three Days Later_

They were to both be discharged that day. Angela and the rest of the 'squint squad' had visited several times over the last three of four days. Booth had met with a physical therapist who told him that he wouldn't need the actual therapy but rather to do certain exercises every day, which the therapist taught to Booth.

Booth was able, for the most part, to move his arm in a good range of motion, definitely not his full though. The doctor had said it would probably be two months until he had his arm fully back, saying he followed the exercises.

Breakfast quickly became lunch and before long they both were filling out their release forms. They had been moved to a semi-private room, though they were the only occupants. They kept the curtains between their beds open at all times.

A nurse came in to pick-up the release forms, taking them to the doctors for their signature. A minute later however, Dr. Bailey followed by the male intern who operated on her entered. The intern picked up Booth's chart first and started reading it.

"O'Malley, tell me weather you would release these two." Bailey ordered, not so much as nodding at either Booth or Brennan.

"Well, he's ok to go. With two or so weeks of home-rest and some pain-killers he should be fine." He said sounding rather distracted.

"Good enough… And her?" She said indicating Brennan with the clipboard she was holding. O'Malley picked up her chart and read.

"Pretty much the same… Painkillers and rest. However she will need to have someone checking on her frequently, also she'll need to come back in…" He pulled up an x-ray of her broken ribs and reviewed them before continuing. "Three or so weeks to have her broken ribs checked." He concluded.

Bailey turned to Booth and Brennan. "Well you heard him; a nurse will drop of your prescriptions in a few minutes." The resident and intern turned to leave the room when both of their pagers sounded, then hastened from the room.

-----------------------------------------------------

They both found the visit by the doctors rather… odd. They turned to each other; odd looks on their faces before sharing a light laugh. Booth's arm had been taken out of the support… thing. He had no clue what those things were called. It was now in a sling. He got up and covered the few feet between their beds. She slowly scooted over for him, careful to not hurt her ribs too much. She winced in pain; he saw this and leaned over the side of her bed helping her with his good arm.

They woke up a half hour later. There were two manila folders on the table next to Brennan's bed. One with 'Booth, Seeley' on it and the other 'Brennan, Temperance'. They both silently guessed that these were their release papers. Booth tightened his grip on Brennan.

"Hey." He mumbled sleepily into her hair. She scooted in closer to his chest… if that was possible. He smiled and inhaled her scent, along with that of, as always in hospitals, commercial disinfectants and cheap laundry detergents.

"When were out of here your staying with me or I'm staying with you." He quietly, his face half buried in her hair, his mouth a few inches from her ear.

"No Booth. I'm not letting you go all alpha-male and follow me everywhere because you think I need protection. I'll be fine on my own." She replied a little annoyed

"First, I didn't mean to protect you. The doctors said both of us should have someone taking care of them or checking up on us. Were both injured, we're very close friends… actually no, were something more now aren't we? But we'll check on each other. Also to reveal the sub-motive, I want to spend time with you… away from corpses and hospitals. Second, you DO need protection. You're constantly being threatened, kidnapped, almost murdered, and every time you haven't stopped it from happening to you Bo… Temperance, so I feel the need to. Okay?"

Brennan thought over what he had said. He had a good, logical, solution to who would check in on them at home. And, did he say he wanted to spend time with me… alone? And we are something more than friends now. I just don't know what this feeling is. Whenever I see him now, whenever I'm near him, whenever I hear his voice… Is this love? Have I actually fallen in love? With Booth?! Is that possible? Could it be…? No, no, it's probably just that 'sexual tension' thing Ange is always talking about between me and Booth. No, there is something else. And… he is right. I guess I really can't protect myself that well.

"You're right." She said quietly, she sounded far away, as if deep in thought. Booth tightened his grip on her and she relaxed back against him. After a minute she slowly turned to face him, careful not to hurt her ribs. She looked at him, a confused look on her face, he smiled, his brown eyes meeting hers.

She leaned forward; kissing him. Every time she had kissed Booth in the last few days or vice versa, she always felt an unexplainable feeling. After realizing that she had, what she thought was love for him, the feeling generated by this kiss was hundreds of times stronger than before, and before it had been strong.

The kiss deepened. Booth raised an arm from around her waist and wrapped it around her head. Pulling her even closer to him; well that is until they heard an uncomfortable 'ahem' from the doorway. They both yanked back and looked to find Rebecca.

"Uh... yeah… Hi!" Booth said getting over the embarrassment of being caught making out in a hospital bed with Bones of all people. "Is Parker here?" He asked hopefully.

"No. He's in school. I just wanted to see how you were." She avoided both of their eyes.

"Oh yeah… right." Booth responded, his hopes of seeing his son stopped. He had seen him yesterday, but if it was up to him 24-7 wasn't enough time.

"When are you being discharged?" Rebecca asked, still uncomfortable.

"Today actually." Booth said his hopes rising again at the prospect of leaving this god-forsaken hospital.

Brennan had remained un-characteristically silent; looking at anything but Rebecca. She wasn't sure why she was so embarrassed to be seen making out with Booth.

"Alright then. I have to go grocery shopping before I pick up Parker so I'll see you later Booth. Get well."

Booth flashed his charm smile with a thanks and Brennan mumbled a thank you from her position, facing away from the door.

-----------------------------------------------------

They had filled out their papers and changed into clothes that Angela had dropped by for them. Angela, unfortunately, had caught on to the change between them. The noise that came out of her mouth when she realized what happened almost broke the TV screen and the glass vases next to the beds.

They thanked their surgeons and nurses then were wheeled out of the hospital. Angela was leaning against her car on the curb outside the hospital. When she saw them coming through the door she ran up to them. She started saying something; however neither Booth nor Brennan were listening. They stood from the wheel-chairs, picking up their bags.

Angela got that they weren't really listening both had contemplative looks on their faces. She walked around and climbed in starting the engine. Booth helped Brennan into the front seat then climbed into the back of Angela's car.

They drove in silence. Angela headed towards Brennan's apartment. No one spoke, the only sound was that of three people inhaling and exhaling.

-----------------------------------------------------

Angela had dropped them off, grinning and winking suggestively at Booth and Brennan when she saw Booth carrying both Brennan's and his luggage to her apartment. They had both rolled their eyes at her. Now they sat on her couch. She was leaning on him and he had his arm wrapped protectively around her shoulder. They sat together, quietly; just wanting to be near each other.

-----------------------------------------------------

They awoke the next morning on the couch. Booth was the first to wake. He opened his eyes and couldn't see. He felt a second of panic before the weight on him registered. He relaxed, realizing it was Bones'… BONES! Holy crud! Bones and him! It seemed every time he woke that same thought hit him, the same feeling of content… happiness. He knew she was the 'one'. He had been in relationships many a time in his years. None of them ever felt so right. No other woman made him feel the way he felt every time he saw her. Now that they were more; more than friends, more than partners that feeling had increased one-hundred fold. Just seeing her filled him with happiness and calm.

She shifted uncomfortably. She held back a gasp at how much her ribs hurt. Then another feeling registered. There was a human body underneath her. She slowly opened her eyes. She was in her apartment, on her couch. Who was under her? She involuntarily tensed up.

Booth felt her tense and wrapped his arms around her. She turned her head a bit and was able to see part of a smiling Seeley Booth's face.

"Good morning." He said, never wanting to move from where he was.

"Good morning." She replied, the same thoughts swirling through her head.

She shifted in order to get even closer to him. He smiled and kissed her directly behind her ear. She turned on to her side, lying on Booth's chest and looking into his eyes. His eyes were conveying emotions that she thought would scare her. But they didn't in this instance… With him she wasn't afraid. She knew that he wouldn't leave her. He wouldn't hurt her like everyone else she had held dear.

She leaned forward slightly and kissed him. He returned the kiss passionately. The kiss followed natural progression and deepened. Both of them were completely lost in each other. Nothing in the world mattered. Booth's arms moved from her waist and held the back of her head as they continued kissing; ignoring the need for air. All that mattered to them at that very moment wasn't the three corpses that would be discovered in NY, Cam, Sullivan, Brennan's parents, or Booth's life as a soldier. All that mattered were each other and the kiss they were sharing. Eventually they broke for air; both gasping.

The kiss soon resumed after a quick 'breather'. The feeling Brennan felt whenever she kissed Booth or vice versa was flooding her, filling her with pure happiness and a feeling she hadn't felt for years. She felt… loved.

She pulled back and looked Booth in the eyes. They were both gasping for breath. She had to tell him how she felt, and she had to hear how he felt about her.

"I… I… I love you Seeley."

Booth was too shocked to reply. He wrapped his arms around her head and pulled her close into him, pulling her as close against his as possible. Brennan understood his reaction completely. She pulled out of his arms and stood up. Booth's face fell, well that is until Temperance put her hand out to Booth. He got up and took it and she started leading them down the hall to her bedroom.

Midway there he wrapped his arms around her from behind and pulled her close. He whispered in her ear, his voice heavy with emotions, all of them good ones.

"I love you too Temperance. I love you too."

_Finis_

---------------------------------------------------

Hey y'all that was it. I hope you all enjoyed and that you check out the sequel; 'In a New York State of Mind'. More BB fluff and a B rescues B scenario. The question; which B is doing the rescuing???


End file.
